Akan Kutunjukkan Dunia Padamu
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Sang Putri merasa bosan—ia haus akan pengetahuan baru. Ia rela membuang keluarga, kekayaan, kota, rakyat, semuanya, hanya agar bisa mendapat pengetahuan. Sampai Pahlawan muncul dan menghancurkan harapannya. Dan datanglah Sang Dewa yang bersumpah akan memberikan pengetahuan baru dan menjadikannya ratunya. For #IchiRukiDay #FtiL Warnings inside. RnR? :D


**Akan Kutunjukkan Dunia Padamu**

**Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki (IchiRuki)**

**Disclaimer : Bleach (c) Tite Kubo. This FF is mine.**

**Warning(s) : AU. A little BIT OOC. Don't like, don't read!**

**For ****#IchiRukiDay #FtiL**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa?" satu kata, satu pertanyaan. Terlontar begitu saja dengan nada nelangsa luar biasa. Suara sendu wanita itu benar-benar memilukan.

Bola mata violetnya berkilat-kilat karena adanya likuid yang membendung di kedua pelupuk matanya yang indah itu, "Kenapa?" sekali lagi ia bertanya—entah pada siapa. Ia hanya sendiri di sana, di tepi sebuah pantai, dengan karang-karang tajam dan keras, camar pantai yang tidak bersahabat serta awan-awan kumulus yang bergelung-gelung tidak pasti.

Likuid itu pun akhirnya jatuh, "Demi para Dewa-Dewi, sebegitunyakah kalian mengutukku karena meninggalkan semuanya demi yang kucinta?" ia menengadah ke langit, memandang sedih sekaligus benci.

Apakah ia salah?

Apakah ini kutukan?

Apakah ini hukuman karena ia salah?

Apakah salah bila wanita berambut hitam dengan iris violet itu meninggalkan segalanya—Ayah, Ibu, Kakak I, kerajaannya, rakyatnya, kekayaannya—demi pergi bersama orang yang—_seharusnya_—membawanya melihat dunia luar?

Apakah salah bila ia ingin mengetahui apa yang tidak diketahuinya di Kreta?

Apakah salah bila keingintahuannya begitu besar sehingga ia rela membuang segalanya?

_Salahkah?_

"Apakah ini cara kalian, hei, Dewa-Dewi yang Agung, menghukumku? Dengan membuangku? Membuang harapanku? Meluluhlantakkan segala keinginanku di tangan seorang Pahlawan Athena dalam kurun waktu sehari?" sekali lagi wanita itu berucap, menengadah ke langit, menghujat para Dewa.

Dan ia pun terisak keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Saat aku sadari_

_Aku kembali sendiri_

_Berpeluk pada diri_

_Menangis_

_Layaknya bayi_

_Semua pergi_

_Meninggalkanku lagi_

_Seberapakah aku dihargai?_

_Semua sama saja kini_

_Aku dibuang lagi_

_Tak diperlukan lagi_

_Bulir air mata bersatu dengan air asin_

_Sekali lagi aku menangis_

_Di tepi pantai_

_Tanpa ada yang memeluk diri ini_

_Semua terjadi_

_Hanya dalam sehari_

_Sedih_

_Ironis_

_Aku berusaha mengutuk langit_

_Juga dewa-dewi_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kreta.

Oh, sungguh indah dengan segala kekayaan emas berlimpah hasil jarahan dari kerajaan lain. Pulau kecil dengan Raja keji dan Ratu berkekuatan penyihir wanita dan seorang Pangeran yang tampan namun haus akan kemenangan dalam peperangan bersama seorang Tuan Putri berkeingintahuan sebesar gunung Olympus.

Dan rakyat yang tak terlalu ingin tahu soal didapat dari manakah kekayaan mereka selama ini.

Dan Prajurit Kerajaan yang lapar akan jeritan kekalahan pihak lain.

Dan perdagangan Kreta yang curang namun berjalan lancar.

Dan ikon pulau Kreta yang tersohor—Minotaur; setengah banteng, setengah manusia. Ratu dikutuk Poseidon untuk jatuh cinta pada banteng kesayangan peliharaan suaminya sendiri, dan _yah, kau tahulah_—yang gemar memakan daging—lebih-lebih daging manusia muda.

Lengkap sudah segala peralatan yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi sebuah pulau dan kerajaan sempurna; Kreta.

Namun kesempurnaan itu membuat Tuan Putri—Rukia 'Ariadne' Kuchiki—muak. Keingintahuannya begitu besar sampai-sampai semua kebenaran di pulau ini sudah ia ketahui seluruhnya.

Ia bosan.

Ia ingin pengetahuan baru.

Ia ingin mengeksplorasi hal-hal di luar pulau sialan ini.

Ia sudah lelah berdoa pada Athena—Sang Dewi Kebijaksanaan dan Pengetahuan—agar diberi ilmu lain.

Ia benci kepada Ayahnya—Raja Kenpachi 'Minos' Zaraki—yang tak pernah mau mendatangkan guru lain dari luar pulau.

Ia sebal kepada Ibunya—Ratu Unohana 'Pasiphae' Retsu—yang tak pernah sekalipun mengajari ilmu sihirnya barang secuil pun walau Rukia sudah menghapal semua mantra yang tertulis di buku di perpustakaan kerajaan.

Ia takut kepada Kakak laki-lakinya—Pangeran Byakuya Kuchiki—yang tak pernah tidak mengabaikannya dalam hal apapun walau teknik pertarungan pedang milik Rukia salah satu yang terbaik dari segala prajurit di Kreta.

Semuanya menyebalkan. Semuanya memuakkan. Rukia ingin sesuatu yang baru. Sesuatu yang baru yang bisa menyembuhkan keingintahuannya dan kejenuhannya akan segala sesuatu di Kreta—lebih-lebih di kotanya sendiri, Knossos.

Sungguh menyebalkan.

Ia hampir saja memotong seekor gagak hitam yang tak sengaja hinggap di jendela kaca kamarnya karena penasaran apakah Apollo akan langsung membumihanguskan dia saat itu juga. Untunglah akal sehat Rukia masih sehat dan berfungsi dengan amat sangat baik, sehingga paling tidak ia tidak harus mati saat itu juga. Dan kemudian akan terpikir olehnya tentang 'Kalau aku mati itu bagaimana rasanya?' atau 'Apakah Hermes akan langsung menjemputku dan mengantarku langsung kepada Hades?' atau 'Aku betul-betul ingin melihat Kerberos kalau aku benar-benar mati!' dan mengikuti pula 'Apakah aku akan melihat Kakek dan Nenek di Elisium? Tapi aku mati karena membunuh hewan keramat Apollo, jadi aku tidak mungkin mampir ke Elisium. Jadi apakah aku akan dikirim ke Tartarus?' dan pertanyaan lain karena keingintahuannya.

Menyebalkan bukan sifat keingintahuannya yang sebesar Bumi itu?

Ia memangku tangannya sambil mendesah bosan. Dilihatnya keluar jendela, pemandangan seperti biasa; langit biru, sedikit awan, burung-burung yang terbang lalu lalang, bangunan-bangunan bertekstur kasar dan terbuat dari tanah dan batu, jalanan yang berliku dan penuh sesak oleh para pedagang dan pelanggannya, beberapa rakyat jelata yang merampok, anak kecil berlari-larian (Rukia yakin sebagian besar dari mereka adalah pencopet. Yah, bukan urusannya juga, sih).

Ia mengerlingkan matanya jenuh, ganti memandang tumpukan buku-buku entah apalah judulnya yang berada di meja kecil di depan matanya yang ia gunakan untuk menaruh buku-buku yang telah selesai ia baca hari itu—berarti semuanya sudah terbaca.

"Bosan. Ck, apakah tak ada hal menarik di sini?" katanya sambil berdecak sebal. Percayalah Rukia adalah tuan putri yang baik dan mematuhi aturan _kalau _ada tamu, dipanggil Sang Ayah, atau sedang berada bersama Kakaknya, si Byakuya. Kalau tidak ada itu? Bah, buang jauh-jauh segala tetek bengek tentang 'bagaimana-cara-menjadi-tuan-putri-yang-baik-dan-benar-menurut-segala-kerajaan-di-Kreta'.

'_Tok! Tok! Tok!'_

Suara pintu diketuk. Rukia menengok ke arah pintu kayunya yang besar itu. Ia menutup matanya dan berkata, "Masuklah."

Pintu dibuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek dengan paras ketakutan, pelayan Rukia, "Tuan Putri,"

"Ada apa, Hanataro?"

"Raja memanggil Anda." Kata Hanataro 'Peleus' Yamada sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Rukia mengambil napas dalam, "Untuk urusan apa?"

"Raja bilang Beliau ingin menyambut tamu."

"Kenapa tidak mengajak Ibu Ratu? Atau Kakak?"

"Ratu sedang mencoba sihir baru dan tidak ingin diganggu, sedangkan Pangeran sedang pergi ke Xerxes."

"Dan akulah yang jadi korban. Haah, bosan. Baiklah, aku akan ke sana. Pergilah—dan terima kasih."

Dan Hanataro pun keluar dari kamar sang Tuan Putri.

Rukia mendengus sebal. _Pasti membosankan, _pikirnya. Ia merapikan pakaiannya; sebuah khiton—linen wool panjang besar yang dililitkan di tubuh sedemikian rupa hingga menutupi tubuh dan membentuk baju terusan—berwarna krem lembut dibordir dengan bordiran emas daun palma di bagian ujung bajunya, dijepit dengan menggunakan fibula emas bergambar banteng kerajaan di sebelah bahu kirinya, mengencangkan tali pengikat pinggangnya dan menyisir sedikit rambut hitamnya, tak lupa menyematkan sebuah dafnah kering di sela telinga kanannya dan memasang kerudung transparan yang juga dibordir dengan bordiran daun palma.

Mendesah malas sebentar dan kemudian ia pun melenggang keluar dari kamarnya.

"Demi lira Apollo, semoga tamu kali ini tidak membosankan." Doanya singkat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apollo mengabulkan doa Rukia. Benar, sungguh, ini bukan gombalan semata. Setelah ini Rukia akan mengorbankan anak lembu untuk Dewa Cahaya, Persajakan, dan Musik itu.

"Anda tidak berbohong?" suara Rukia penuh harap. Matanya berbinar ceria dengan sedikit rona di pipinya yang gembil.

Sang Raja hanya memutar matanya lelah. Wajahnya yang menyeramkan (Rukia—walau anaknya sendiri—mengakui kalau wajah Ayahnya seram. Maksudnya, lihat saja rambut _spike_ yang turun ke bawah, mata hijau berkilat bosan, tulang pipi menonjol, tidak ada alis mata—serius!, suara _bass_ yang benar-benar rendah, bekas luka sayat tipis memanjang di wajah sebelah kiri, tutup mata di mata kanannya, badan super tinggi yang bahkan walau dia duduk tetap saja kelihatan amat sangat besar, toga kusut dan pedang besar panjang berkarat dengan bau besi menyeruak tersampir di bahunya. Seram, 'kan?) terlihat seperti orang yang kebosanan setengah mati. Toganya berwarna hitam walau tidak ada orang kerajaan yang meninggal hari ini—tidak, hitam dan merah darah orang mati adalah warna favorit Ayah Rukia.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong, Rukia?" kata Kenpachi singkat. "Kau mau tidak? Serius, aku pun malas, tapi mereka membawa persembahan korban sesuai janji mereka sembilan tahun lalu—tujuh pemuda dan tujuh pemudi Athena—untuk saudara tirimu, jadi aku harus ke pelabuhan."

Gadis manis itu mengangguk mantap, "Ini kali pertama Anda mengajak saya pergi bersama sekaligus mengenalkan saya kepada tamu dari luar pulau, Ayahanda! Tentu saja saya akan ikut! Saya sangat penasaran dengan orang dari Athena itu!" katanya dengan amat sangat antusias, "Tapi bisakah Anda berhenti memanggil Minotaur itu saudara saya?" tambahnya dengan nada sebal.

"Byakuya tidak ada dan sebagai Raja yang baik, sebaiknya mengajak putriku sesekali. Dan—Hei, dia lahir dari rahim Ibumu, tentu saja itu saudara tirimu, 'kan? Kenapa kau membuat semuanya begitu sulit? Terima saja kenyataan." Sang Raja bertutur dengan malas.

Pemudi manis dengan rambut hitam itu mengerutkan alisnya, tanda tidak puas, "Terserah kehendak Anda, Ayahanda. Jadi kapan kita ke pelabuhan? Saya akan memanggil kereta kuda beserta prajurit berkuda!" Rukia mengusulkan.

"Nah," Kenpachi mengibaskan telapak tangan berjemari panjangnya, "tidak perlu repot. Sudah kusiapkan sendiri. Kita hanya langsung pergi ke gerbang depan."

Rukia tersenyum lebar, "Baik!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini pertama kali dalam tujuh belas tahun hidupnya sebagai seorang tuan putri ia melihat sebuah kapal mahabesar dengan lebar kurang lebih dua puluh meter dan panjang seratus meter, menggunakan enam tiang utama raksasa, layar amat lebar yang dikerek ke atas oleh banyak orang, ujung kapal berpatung serigala, dek luas dengan kemudi di atas, dan lambung kapal super besar dengan beberapa lubang untuk mengeluarkan dayung.

Ya, ini pertama kalinya Rukia melihat kapal semegah dan sebesar itu. Di Kreta, hanya ada sampan, kapal kecil untuk mencari ikan dan kapal dagang yang besarnya hanya seperempat dari kapal Athena ini. Dia bahkan belum pernah merasakan menaiki kapal apapun dalam hidupnya!

"Kenapa kapal ini besar sekali? Bagaimana cara mereka membuatnya? Apakah Tuan Kisuke 'Daedalus' Urahara yang mengajari mereka, Ayahanda?" tanya Rukia antusias dan menyebut nama penemu termasyur di pulau Kreta, Daedalus. Kemampuannya yang tersohor terkenal sampai Kreta dan Raja Minos menginginkannya, maka diculiklah ia dan dikurung di pulau ini, dipaksa membuat 'mainan' berupa labirin raksasa tempat Minotaur tinggal. Rukia berdiri di tepi dermaga bersampingan dengan Ayahnya dan sepuluh orang prajurit bersenjata lengkap di belakangnya.

"Entah. Daedalus kukurung selama masa hidupnya di sini, jadi aku tidak begitu yakin dia bisa keluar pulau dan mengajari orang lain dan aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas, Minotaurku akan mendapat jatah makannya nanti malam." Kenpachi menaikkan ujung bibirnya, senyuman senang dan terasa sangat menyeramkan. Rukia hanya menoleh dan bergidik, namun tak berkomentar. Ia kembali sibuk mengagumi 'barang baru' di depan matanya.

Tak lama berselang, Rukia dapat melihat segerombolan orang, berjumlah empat belas—tujuh laki-laki dan tujuh perempuan, mulai menuruni kapal. Paling depan, terdapatlah seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut semerah kelopak mawar, alis aneh, berbandana putih, bermuka keras, dengan tubuh tinggi tegap berpakaian armor lengkap. Itu pasti pemimpinnya, melihat tiga belas orang lainnya hanya memakai peplos biasa tanpa adanya ornamen khusus tersemat pada badan mereka.

Kini mereka sudah turun dari kapal megah dan besar mereka, langsung menuju ke hadapan Sang Raja Kreta, "Salam dari Athena untuk Yang Mulia Minos." Pemuda berambut merah dan berarmor lengkap itu menunduk hormat, sedangkan yang lain berlutut, "Nama hamba adalah Renji 'Theseus' Abarai, pangeran dan putra mahkota Kerajaan Athena—datang ke mari untuk memenuhi janji sumpah Ayahanda hamba kepada Yang Mulia Minos sembilan tahun silam; membawa persembahan berupa tujuh lelaki dan tujuh perempuan untuk dikorbankan kepada Minotaur." Katanya lempeng, tanpa ada nada takut sekalipun.

Kenpachi tertawa lantang, "Hah! Bagus! Bahkan putranya sendiri yang ia kirim! Ini benar-benar luar biasa! Minotaurku pasti akan senang mendapat makanan enak dari kalangan bangsawan seperti dirimu, Bocah!"

Renji menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, "Namun, Yang Mulia," katanya.

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah hamba melontarkan sebuah permohonan terakhir sebelum hamba menjadi santapan Minotaur Yang Mulia?"

"Hah!" nada Kenpachi terdengar melecehkan, "Sebutkan. Akan kukabulkan permintaanmu karena ini hari terakhirmu, Bocah. Tapi aku tak akan mengabulkan permohonanmu apabila kau meminta dibebaskan dari janji ini!"

"Tidak. Bukan itu, tentu saja. Hamba akan memegang teguh janji tersebut! Hamba hanya meminta satu hal saja, bolehkah hamba berkeliling pulau Anda yang indah ini? Hamba ingin melihat seperti apa pulau Kreta sebelum mati."

"Demi Ares! Permintaanmu terlalu mudah! Berkelilinglah! Dan putriku akan senantiasa mendampimgi hari terakhirmu, hei, Pangeran Muda Athena! Dan jangan berharap kau bisa menggunakan putriku sebagai alat untuk kabur, percayalah, bukan hanya paras putriku yang cantik, tarian pedangnya yang menyayat dan menggorok tubuhmu sampai semua darah keluar dari tubuhmu pun amat sangat cantik!"

Renji bergidik, ekor matanya melirik ke bawah, ke samping sang Raja Kreta, mendapati seorang pemudi manis dengan rambut hitam dan iris violet berkilat dingin, bertubuh mungil sedang menatapnya dengan intens. Di pinggangnya, terdapat sebuah pedang panjang terbuat dari timah putih yang disarung dengan kulit ular albino.

"Salam, Pangeran. Nama saya Rukia 'Ariadne' Kuchiki, Putri Raja Minos." Ia menundukkan kepalanya singkat.

Pangeran Athena membalas dengan menundukkan kepalanya, "Salam untuk Tuan Putri. Jadi, mari?"

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apa karena mereka orang biasa, lantas kau tak memberi mereka permohonan terakhir, Pangeran Renji?" Rukia bertanya, menengok kepada tiga belas orang lain yang masih berlutut di belakang Renji.

"Keinginan mereka sudah kami penuhi di tanah kelahiran kami. Hanya hamba yang belum."

"Oh," jawaban singkat Rukia.

"Baiklah, sekarang, Rukia, ajak bocah ini jalan-jalan! Aku akan kembali ke istana bersama mereka dan menempatkan mereka di kamar tamu istana." Ujar Kenpachi ringan. Ia berjalan dan langsung menunggangi kudanya yang besar dan berwarna hitam. Kuku-kuku kakinya ditapal dengan tapal kuda besi yang amat sangat kuat dan di sela-selanya, masih terdapat darah kering. Jelas kuda ini kuda kesayangan Kenpachi dan kuda yang selalu ia ajak dalam tiap peperangan. "Apa kau membutuhkan prajurit?"

Rukia menggeleng kecil, "Tidak perlu prajurit, Ayahanda. Saya dapat menjaga diri dengan amat sangat baik." Jawabnya sembari memegang gagang pedang yang berada di pinggangnya. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Terserah padamu."

Dan Kenpachi beserta sepuluh prajurit dan tawanannya pun pergi menuju istana dan meninggalkan Rukia serta Renji sendirian di dermaga.

"Jadi, mari?" Rukia memulai ajakannya.

"Dan hamba sudah mengajak Anda sedari tadi, Tuan Putri," mereka pun mulai berjalan menjauhi dermaga menuju kota.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berjalan menyusuri pantai dan berjalan mengelilingi Knossos, Rukia mengenalkan berbagai macam hal pada Renji yang hanya akan menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di hutan di wilayah barat Knossos.

"Jadi?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau sudah punya rencana?" Rukia bertanya. Ia—tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Renji—merentangkan sebelah tangannya untuk menghalau pemuda bersurai merah itu berhenti berjalan.

Renji terhenti, kebingungan, "Maksud Anda?"

"Berhenti bersikap formal denganku karena aku membencinya—lebih-lebih berpura-pura bodoh. Aku lebih membenci itu." Gadis itu akhirnya menoleh. "Kau ingin membunuh Minotaur, bukan, Theseus?" ia tersenyum sinis.

Perubahan raut muka Renji tak terelakkan, "Apa maksud—"

"Aku bisa melihat semuanya," mata violetnya terasa kosong dan dingin, "aku bisa melihat menembus Kabut, wahai Pangeran Bodoh."

Renji tercengang, "Kabut?"

"Selubung mistis yang mampu mengelabuhi manusia. Mungkin kau melihat sebuah kereta kuda ringsek di tengah jalan, namun sebenarnya seekor Pegasus yang hampir mati. Mungkin kau melihat wanita termenung di tepi sungai, itu nimfa yang menangisi ikannya yang mati, dan sebagainya. Salah satu dari yang lainnya, saat kau berbohong, aku dapat mengetahui kebenarannya. Jadi, apa rencanamu?"

Pangeran Muda menelan ludahnya sendiri seraya menghembuskan napas panjang, "Kau punya mata yang bagus—serta kemampuan yang mengerikan untuk ukuran gadis kecil sepertimu. Ya, kau benar, aku berencana membunuh Minotaur di dalam labirin. Semudah itu."

"Tolol."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pikir semudah itu?"

"Bukankah memang semudah itu?" Renji terheran. "Kau hanya perlu masuk dan menunggu monster itu keluar, begitu, bukan?"

Rukia menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan, "Demi burung hantu Athena, kau _memang _tolol."

"Hei!"

"Sebagai orang yang menjaga Labirin—"

"Hah? Kau yang menjaga labirin? Kukira para penjaga—"

"Diamlah dan dengarkan!" Rukia mulai sebal. Selain tolol, Renji ternyata suka memotong pembicaraannya. "Aku diserahi tugas ini karena Ayah benci padaku; ia mengetahui betapa bencinya aku pada monster saudara tiriku itu sejak aku berusia sepuluh tahun. Minotaur itu juga sama. Ia kejam, brutal dan aku membencinya begitu pula ia membenciku. Aku berusaha membunuhnya tiap kali aku memasuki labirin dan aku bisa keluar dengan selamat karena kemampuanku dalam melihat dibalik Kabut, namun usahaku membunuhnya selalu gagal. Ramalan menyebutkan bahwa hanya seorang Pahlawan yang sanggup membuhnya. Dan aku yakin _kaulah _orangnya."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku masuk dan membunuhnya kalau aku memang benar Pahlawan yang disebutkan dalam ramalan!" Renji memaksa.

"Masuk dan bertemu dengan monster itu memang mudah, namun bagian keluar dari labirin adalah yang tersulit." Rukia menatap Renji dengan serius, "Labirin kami dibuat oleh penemu hebat bernama Urahara 'Daedalus' Kisuke, ia jago dalam membuat banyak hal serta dalam membuat labirin berkekuatan gaib. Kau bisa masuk, namun kau akan mati sebelum menemukan pintu keluar. Walaupun kau bisa membunuh Minotaur, di sana banyak monster lain yang menunggu serta bagian-bagian labirin yang bisa berubah sendiri. Kau akan dibuat putus asa dan mati bunuh diri karena tidak pernah menemukan pintu keluar."

"Lalu bagaimana—"

"Karena itulah kau membutuhkan bantuan_ku_. Aku akan membantumu, jikalau kau mau membantuku. Bagaimana pendapatmu, Renji?" Rukia bertanya. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya yang penuh percaya diri itu.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" tanyanya.

"Keluarkan aku dari pulau ini."

"Hah?"

"Aku bosan di sini. Aku muak berada di sini. Aku membenci semua yang ada di sini. Aku ingin pengetahuan baru. Aku ingin melihat dunia. Aku ingin mengetahui semua yang belum kuketahui karena terjebak di pulau ini."

"Hanya itu?"

"Mudah bukan? Kau hanya perlu masuk, membunuh Minotaur, keluar bersama rakyatmu itu, dan mengajakku pergi dengan kapalmu yang megah itu. Bagaimana? Tidak ada yang dirugikan di sini, bukan?"

"Kau benar, tidak ada yang dirugikan. Jadi, bagaimana caraku membunuh monster itu dan keluar dengan selamat bersama rakyatku?"

"Cukup simpel. Ayah akan memasukkan kalian ke dalam Labirin tepat pukul dua belas malam, maka datanglah ke kamarku tanpa diketahui siapapun pukul sembilan malam. Akan kuserahkan sesuatu agar kau bisa melewati Labirin, Pangeran."

"Baiklah. Aku setuju."

Dan mereka berjabat tangan, menandai kesepakatan yang telah mereka buat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan benar saja, Renji datang pukul sembilan tepat melalui jendela kamar Rukia. Saat itu Rukia sedang membaca buku di meja kecil di samping jendelanya.

"Yo, Tuan Putri. Kutagih janjimu." Ujar Renji sambil tersenyum. Ia melompat turun dari jendela dan masuk ke dalam kamar Rukia.

Rukia menutup bukunya dan kemudian berdiri, berjalan ke arah ranjangnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari bawah bantalnya. Bentuknya seperti bola, berwarna merah, tidak begitu besar namun tidak begitu kecil pula. Ia lemparkan barang itu dan langsung ditangkap oleh Renji.

"Huh, benang rajut?" Renji terlihat bingung. "Untuk apa ini? Mencekik Minotaur?"

Rukia memijit pelipisnya, "Iya, sekalian mencekik lehermu. Tentu saja bukan, wahai Pangeran Athena! Demi helm Hades! Pahlawan macam apa yang para Dewa kirim?"

"Hei, itu kasar!"

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya karena kau bodoh!"

"Setidaknya kau sudah tidak memannggilku 'tolol', sih."

"...Terserah. Aku lelah bicara dengan orang bodoh."

"Jadi ini untuk apa?" Renji menimang sebentar bola benang rajut itu, sesekali melemparkannya ke udara.

"Untuk menjadi pemandu jalan pulangmu hidup-hidup dari dalam Labirin."

"Caranya?"

"Kau hanya perlu mengikatkan ujungnya di gagang pintu Labirin. Suruh rakyatmu menunggu di gagang pintu sambil menjaga agar benang ini tidak lepas dari gagang. Dan ujung satunya; kau ikatkan di pinggangmu. Jangan sampai putus apapun yang terjadi—entah kau sedang berusaha melawan Minotaur itu, pastikanlah benang ini tidak putus atau lepas dari tubuhmu!" jelas Rukia panjang lebar.

Renji mengangguk, "Cukup mudah."

"Dan satu lagi," Rukia kini menunduk dan mengambil sesuatu dari kolong ranjangnya, sebuah pedang panjang terbuat dari perunggu langit. Tidak dapat membunuh manusia, tapi mampu membuat semua monster kembali bersarang di Tartarus—jurang tiada akhir dan penuh penderitaan di bagian tergelap Dunia Bawah, "Aku mendoakan pedang ini pada Poseidon, agar pedang ini berhasil membunuh Minotaur sial itu." Dan Rukia pun melempar pedang itu.

Dengan cepat, Renji berhasil menangkapnya dengan mudah, melihat pedang itu sebentar dan memandang Rukia lagi, "Kalau kau punya pedang terbuat dari perunggu langit, kenapa kau tak membunuhnya dengan pedang ini?"

"Sudah kubilang, _hanya _Pahlawan yang bisa membunuhnya. Bukan seorang putri yang bahkan tak diterima oleh keluarganya sendiri." Raut muka Rukia menjadi mendung. Ia paling benci bila bibirnya mengucap kata 'keluarga'. Di luar, memang nampak seperti keluarga sempurna; dengan kekayaan melimpah, Ayah super kuat, Ibu seorang penyihir dan Kakak setampan dewa Apollo dengan kekuatan bak Ares, namun tak satupun mereka memedulikan Rukia. Tak satupun dari mereka yang mengharapkan kehadirannya—bahkan kehadiran Rukia pun tidak begitu dianggap.

Renji menyadari perubahan raut muka gadis itu, dengan cepat ia mencoba untuk mencari cara agar ia bisa segera pergi dari kamar Sang Tuan Putri, "Baiklah. Terima kasih. Dan sesuai janjiku, setelah aku berhasil membunuh mahkluk itu, aku akan mengajakmu pergi dari pulau ini."

Rukia tersenyum, "Kutunggu janji itu di kapal kalian, di dek utama."

Dan Renji pun menghilang dari balik jendela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua berjalan sesuai rencana.

Pukul dua belas tengah malam, anak-anak Athena digiring oleh enam orang prajurit berarmor lengkap serta Raja Kenpachi. Senyum Raja itu begitu lebar, saking lebarnya, kau bisa melihat betapa senang manusia-manusia itu akan mati dimakan oleh Minotaur kesayangannya.

Pintu masuk menuju Labirin berada tepat di ruang bawah tanah Istana Knossos. Pintunya terbuat dari kayu mahoni dengan ukiran-ukiran indah berupa daun dafnah, padi dan manusia yang mati. Ya, sungguh indah dan sungguh artistik sekali.

Renji berada di barisan paling depan, seperti biasa. Ia hanya mengenakan khiton putih polos dengan chlamys berwarna krem. Mereka sudah siap dikirim menuju kematian.

Namun satu hal yang tak diketahui Raja, dibalik chlamys Renji, terselip sebuah pedang perunggu langit dan sebuah bola benang rajut supaya ia bisa keluar dari maut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sukses.

Mulus sekali.

Semua berjalan seperti yang dikehendaki mereka.

Renji tersenyum puas. Peduli setan dengan tubuhnya yang kini penuh dengan peluh dan darah Minotaur. Ia berhasil selamat, membunuh Minotaur dan membanggakan Athena. Raja sama sekali tak menyadari hal ini. Kepercayaan dirinya akan Minotaur kesayangannya begitu besar hingga ia lupa.

Pangeran Muda beserta ketiga belas orang lainnya bersorak-sorai kesenangan. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Rukia memberikan sebuah peta jalan rahasia langsung menuju pantai untuk Renji, sehingga ia tak perlu naik dan membuat keributan di dalam Istana. Jalan rahasia yang ternyata juga dibuat oleh Daedalus dahulu kala untuk kabur namun gagal. Untungnya dengan kekuatan Rukia melihat dibalik Kabut, dipelajarilah kegagalan Daedalus dan dibuatlah rute baru. Memang sulit, namun tetap saja itu lebih aman.

Dan benar saja, mereka semua sampai dengan selamat di pantai, di dekat sebuah karang besar. Mereka langsung berlari menuju kapal mereka dan mendapati Rukia sedang duduk manis sambil berpangku tangan di dek utama—tepat seperti kata-katanya.

"Lama," protesnya sebal.

"Setidaknya aku memenuhi janjiku! Sekarang ayo kita pergi! Akan kutunjukkan padamu betapa indahnya Athena!"

Iris violet indah itu berbinar diterpa sinar rembulan, "Ayo!"

Dan mereka pun berlayar menuju lautan lepas.

Renji menjadi kapten sekaligus nahkoda di kapal mahabesar itu, sedangkan Rukia berdiri di sampingnya. Rukia banyak bertanya dan Renji banyak menjawab. Rukia memang berkeingintahuan besar dan Renji kadang kelabakan menjawab pertanyaan Rukia.

Malam itu menyenangkan.

Saking menyenangkannya, Rukia pun jatuh terlelap.

Raut muka Renji menggelap, "Akhirnya tidur juga," desahnya lelah.

"Bagaimana, Pangeran?" salah seorang dari tiga belas orang itu bertanya, "Kita apakan Putri ini? Apa benar Anda akan membawanya pulang ke Athena? Raja tidak akan senang mendengar hal ini."

Renji menyunggingkan sebuah senyum seram, "Kita akan membuangnya. Aku melihat adanya pulau kecil di sana. Kita akan membuangnya di sana. Sungguh malang, dia hanya ingin melihat dunia. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku dendam dengan semua yang ada pada pulau brengsek bernama Kreta. Tiada ampun—bahkan untuk Tuan Putri yang bahkan tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan sumpah janji Ayahku."

Dan bersauhlah kapal mereka di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni. Pulau kecil yang diingat Renji bernama Naxos. Digendongnya Rukia dalam dekapannya dan turunlah ia dari kapalnya yang megah. Sampai di pasir putih pulau, diturunkannya Rukia di sana.

"Selamat tinggal, Tuan Putri Tolol. Untunglah kau lengah sehingga tidak melihat dibalik Kabut dan tidak menyadari maksudku untuk membuangmu. Hah!"

Dan berlayarlah lagi Renji 'Theseus' Abarai ke Athena bersama seluruh awak kapal yang terus berpesta di atas kapal mewah tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia menangis. Ia terisak keras. Mengingat semua hal itu membuatnya terasa begitu tolol. Rukia benci semua ini. Hujatan kepada Dewa pun tiada tara didengar—entah mengapa. Rukia ingin mati saja kalau begini. Sudah cukup. Penantiannya selama ini hancur di tangan seorang Pahlawan—oh, apakah pantas bajingan itu disebut 'Pahlawan', oh Para Dewa yang Agung?—Athena.

Bibirnya bergetar hebat, ia berdoa agar Renji mendapat balasannya. Semoga saja Ayahnya mati! Atau seseorang yang berharga untuknya! Semoga Dewa-Dewi mendengar permintaan Rukia yang satu ini walau ia baru saja menghujat mereka. Rukia tidak peduli lagi, air matanya terus mengalir walau ia sudah berkali-kali mencoba membendungnya.

Sesekali ia berjalan pelan, mendekati bibir pantai, dan jatuh di pasir putih saat ombak datang. Ia menangis meraung-raung. Belum pernah ia menangis sehebat ini dalam hidupnya. Ia nyaris mati rasa, karena itu ia percaya bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa menangis. Namun sekarang?

Sudahlah, ia lelah. Lelah sekali. Tubuhnya terkapar tak berdaya di atas pasir putih basah yang didesir oleh ombak air pantai. Kerudung transparannya lepas dan terbawa arus, dafnah yang ia biasa selipkan di cupingnya kini hilang entah kemana, matanya sembab bukan main, bibirnya seputih kapas tenun, jemari kaki dan tangannya memerah dan mengerut terkena air pantai, khitonnya lusuh dan basah serta lengket.

Tiada peduli.

Dewa pun mengacuhkannya.

Mungkin kini kerajaannya tidak menyadari bahwa Tuan Putri mereka hilang.

Dan kini ia pun mulai percaya bahwa ia tidak akan tidak mengacuhkan dirinya.

Biarlah ia mati di sini dimakan burung hering yang lewat. Terserah. Rukia sudah tidak mau ambil pusing lagi.

Matanya pun tertutup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu? Aku mencium bau aneh." Suaranya sangat manis, sangat tidak cocok dengan penampilannya; berkaki empat, berkuku tajam, bertaring panjang, bermata pembunuh, bertelinga kucing, badan besar namun kokoh bertutul serta berekor panjang. Ya, seekor macan tutul. Dengan suara manis. Oh.

"Apanya? Seharusnya kau sudah terbiasa dengan bau anggur. Kau sudah bersamaku dari empat ribu tahun yang lalu, Kon." Suara lain menanggapi. Suara seorang lelaki, bersuara merdu namun tegas. Ia memiliki surai oranye yang mencolok dengan iris coklat yang indah. Tubuhnya ia rebahkan di atas macan tutul itu tanpa takut sedikitpun.

"Bukan itu. Ini bau manusia—PEREMPUAN!" macan tutul bernama Kon itu berujar bahagia. Ah, ternyata ia senang wanita rupanya.

"Dasar kau kucing mesum!"

"Biar saja! Dan bau perempuan ini begitu harum! Ia pasti cantik jelita, Ichigo! Dan bau ini berasal dari pulau kita!"

"Manusia perempuan? Beraninya dia menginjakkan kaki di pulau yang berada dalam penjagaanku? Tanpa membakar sesaji?" Ichigo—setidaknya itu informasi yang kita dapat dari pembicaraan ini—bertanya. Alisnya bertaut (walau memang alis itu kelihatannya memang selalu begitu) karena sebal. Ia langsung mengubah posisi tidurannya di punggung macan tutul yang bisa berbicara itu. "Cepat ke sana. Dan kita lihat apa yang bisa kita dapat."

"Baiklah, Ichigo~" dan Macan Tutul itu pun melesat secepat kilat menembus awan. Kaki-kakinya berderap sedemikian cepatnya, membuat surai oranye sang penunggang bergoyang tak pasti.

Hanya dalam beberapa detik saja, Ichigo dan Kon sudah sampai di bibir pantai. Ichigo langsung turun dari punggung tunggangannya dan segera berjalan menyusuri bibir pantai, menyusul di belakangnya si Macan Tutul. Tak berselang lama, di iris coklatnya yang menawan, tercermin sebuah sosok yang terkapar di pantai.

Itu sosok wanita.

Segera saja Ichigo berlari menuju tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri itu dan mendekapnya, "Hoi, hoi! Manusia, bangunlah!" ia menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis itu.

"Jangan keras-keras! Kau bisa membuat pipinya memerah!" protes Kon.

"Berisik! Yang penting dia sadar! Hei!" dan Ichigo pun terus menepuk pipi gadis itu. Tak ada respon, ia pun menggendong tubuh mungil sang gadis menuju pasir putih kering dan menaruhnya di sana. Ia pun mulai menggoyangkan tubuh pemudi itu.

Sejenak, sang tubuh terkapar merespon. Matanya mulai terbuka, menunjukkan iris violet menawan yang langsung membuat hati Ichigo berdesir. Bola mata violet itu bertemu dengan yang coklat.

"Akhirnya kau bang—"

Sedetik kemudian, iris itu terbelalak. Dengan segera tubuh itu bangun dan tangannya yang kecil langsung terjulur dan mencekik leher Ichigo, membalikkan posisi; gadis itu di atas tubuh Ichigo, dan tangan kanannya menghubuskan pedang timah putihnya.

"Siapa dan mau apa kau?" suaranya amat dingin, sedingin jemari tangannya yang menempel di leher Ichigo.

Ichigo begitu terkejut. Tangannya langsung berusaha melepaskan tangan yang mencekik lehernya, "Hei, apa-apaan kau! Beraninya menodongkan pedang pada Dewa! Sudah ditolong dan tidak berterima kasih lagi!"

"Kakak Cantik, apa-apaan kau pada Dewa Ichigo 'Dionysus' Kurosaki?!" Kon mulai panik. Ekor panjangnya mulai bergeliat-geliut tak nyaman dan raut macan tutulnya terlihat begitu khawatir akan nasib tuannya itu.

"Dewa?" Rukia nampak tak peduli dan tak percaya. Tetap saja dicekiknya leher Ichigo dan ujung pedangnya masih ada di depan mata Ichigo. "Buktikan."

"Kh!"

Dan Ichigo menjentikkan jarinya. Dalam sekejab, sulur-sulur anggur bermunculan dari bawah pasir putih pantai dan membelit tubuh Rukia.

"Ap—"

Sulur itu terus meninggi dan mengangkat tubuh Rukia sekitar dua meter di atas pasir. Tangan dan kakinya dililit kuat, sampai-sampai pedangnya jatuh. Satu sulur kemudian mulai membelit lehernya, "Ukh!"

"Rasakan! Makanya jangan sembarangan dengan Dewa, Manusia!" sentak Ichigo. Ia mengelus lehernya sebentar dan memandang Rukia yang berada di atasnya. Jari telunjuknya di angkat dan sulur anggur muncul lagi dan menjadi pijakan yang membawa tubuh Ichigo mendekat pada sosok Rukia yang diikat sulur anggur.

"Lepaskan aku!" Rukia berseru.

"Berisik! Kau itu berhadapan dengan Dewa, tahu! Bersikap sopanlah!"

"Aku tak peduli. Aku sudah tak menaruh minat dalam memuja Dewa-Dewi lagi!"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Manusia!"

"Aku sudah lelah percaya pada kalian! Biarkan aku sendiri!" Gadis itu berteriak frustasi. "Untuk apa aku peduli lagi pada kalian saat kalian bahkan tak peduli padaku?!"

Raut wajah Rukia picingkan matanya yang memerah dengan tajam, giginya bergemeretak menahan amarah serta kesusahan bernapas. Iris violetnya mengatakan bahwa ia tersakiti. Ichigo bisa melihat hal itu. Gadis itu membenci Dewa-Dewi.

Ichigo menjentikkan jarinya lagi. Seketika itu pula sulur yang membelit tubuh Rukia menghilang dan membuat Rukia hamper saja jatuh jikalau Ichigo tidak langsung menerima tubuhnya.

Rukia terbatuk, "Dewa Olimpus—Dewa Anggur, Dionysus."

"Ya, salam kenal. Sekarang siapa namamu, kenapa kau ada di pulauku dan jelaskan kenapa kau bisa semurka itu pada kami—Dewa-Dewi?"

Sang Dewa Anggur menatap iris violet Rukia, dan Rukia membalas menatapnya dengan tatapan takjub—yang berusaha tak ia tampakkan sepenuhnya.

Rukia bisa melihat bagaimana tampannya orang ini; Rambutnya yang mencolok dengan warna jingga seperti jeruk, mengenakan mahkota melingkar yang terbuat dari sulur-daun anggur, hidung mancung, sepasang mata yang indah yang dihiasi sepasang iris coklat susu, wangi badannya yang seperti anggur—memabukkan, membuat Rukia merasa pusing sesaat, kulit _tan_ karena terbakar sinar mentari, badannya yang tinggi tegap namun memiliki otot di tempat yang pas, memakai khiton selutut yang diikat di sebelah kanan menggunakan fibula emas berukirkan macan tutul yang tidur dalam sulur-sulur angggur, tali emas untuk mengencangkan khitonnya, mengenakan khlamis (jubah) panjang yang bermotif tutul macan—lebih mirip kulit macan tutul yang disampirkan di bahunya sebenarnya, kalau Rukia boleh menambahkan opininya—serta sandal kulit.

Ya, dia sempurna. Dan dia Dewa. Dan Rukia baru saja selesai mengutuki mereka. Wow, karma. Rukia mencibir dalam hati.

"Hoi, mau menatapku sampai kapan? Aku mengajukan pertanyaan padamu, Manusia." Ichigo memandang sebal pada Rukia. Ia menurunkan Rukia dari gendongannya.

Gadis itu menghembuskan napas kesal, "Aku Rukia. Rukia 'Ariadne' Kuchiki. Putri Kreta. Dan aku di sini—bisakah kita tidak membahasnya? Dan lagi, itu bukan urusanmu." Rukia membuang muka tak acuh.

Ichigo berhasrat untuk mencekik gadis ini lagi kalau saja ia tidak secantik ini, "Tentu saja urusanku. Kau berada di pulau_ku._"

"Ceritanya panjang."

"Aku dan macan tutulku punya banyak waktu—selamanya."

Rukia memandang mcan tutul itu dengan sedikit antusias, "Macan tutul? Aku belum pernah melihat macan tutul di Kreta. Kalau aku menceritkan kejadian yagn menimpaku, apakah aku boleh menyentuhnya?"

Ichigo melongok ke bawah, melihat Kon yang kini tersenyum menunjukkan taring-taringnya, "Waah! Ada Kakak cantik yang akan membelaiku~ Silakan, Kak! Ceritakan kisahmu dan belailah aku sesukamu~"

"Kucing mesum!"

"Biarin!"

"Dan bisa bicara! Bagaimana mung—"

"Sudah cepat ceritakan, oh ya ampun, demi nama Hades, kau ini!" Ichigo mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Rukia ingin mencibir sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Baiklah! Selarang dengarkan!" dan gadis itu menceritakan segalanya. Mulai dari hidupnya yang membosankan di Knossos, kemampuannya melihat di balik Kabut, keingintahuannya akan semua yang ada di dunia, Minotaur, Renji si Sialan (pokoknya Rukia akan mengingat pemuda ini sebagai orang paling sialan selama ia hidup!), dan sampai akhirnya ia dibuang di sini, merutuki nasibnya seorang diri dan mengajukan protes pada dewa-dewi yagn bahkan tak menaruh minat padanya.

Ichigo tergelak hebat, "Ahahaha! Bodohnya! Demi sandal Ayah Zeus yang Maha Agung, sungguh bodoh! Benar-benar dungu! Bisa-bisanya kau membuang semuanya hanya karena pemuda bernama Renji itu memberimu janji palsu menunjukkan dunia padamu? Astaga!" Ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Kon di sampingnya juga kut tertawa bersama tuannya. Rukia kesal setengah mati.

"Rugi aku bercerita pada kalian! Bah, pada dasarnya semua Dewa-Dewi sama saja, mengacuhkanku!"

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Aku _tidak _mengacuhkanmu—sekarang. Aku menyukaimu! Kau menarik! Baru kali ini kutemui manusia senaif dirimu! Aku benar-benar menyukainya!" Ichigo langsung mengacak-acak rambut Rukia gemas.

Rukia menampik tangan Ichigo kasar, "Sial! Padahal aku punya kemampuan ini! Tapi tetap saja! Aaargh!"

Sang Dewa kini sudah puas tertawa, "Tapi kau benar-benar punya keingintahuan yang besar, ya?" Rukia mengangguk, Ichigo pun ikut mengangguk, "Bagaimana kalau aku mengajari banyak hal padamu? Dan aku akan menjagamu—merawatmu di sini?"

Rukia menatapnya tak percaya, "Jangan mentang-mentang kau Dewa, kau boleh berkata seenak perutmu. Kau pikir aku akan percaya ucapanmu mentah-mentah setelah aku baru saja ditipu oleh kaum adam?"

"Mungkin. Lagipula kau benar-benar membutuhkan pertolonganku; kau menghujat Dewa. Secara gamblangnya harusnya kau sudah dikirim ke Tartarus. Tapi entah mengapa mereka tidak berbuat apa-apa, mungkin ini takdir, tapi tetap saja gawat kalau mereka tahu kau menghujat mereka, bukan?"

Rukia terlihat berpikir.

"Pikirkan; seorang Dewa merawatmu, bahkan memberi pengetahuan padamu. Bukankah itu luar biasa? Aku menaruh minat padamu."

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Kau benar. Bahaya sampai aku mati sebelum mengetahui semua yang ada di dunia ini. Baiklah, aku mau. Dan—tunggu, apa maksudmu kau menaruh minat padaku?" tanyanya curiga sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

Ichigo tersenyum, "Pokoknya menaruh minat. Nah, sekarang kau berada dalam kawasanku dan perlindunganku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir ada dewa-dewi lain atau mahkluk aneh yang akan membahayakanmu. Di sini juga kau akan mendapat tempat berteduh serta makanan."

Tawaran menggiurkan. Rukia bias saja langsung melompat dan memeluk Dewa ini kalau mau—mau mempermalukan dirinya karena dia orangnya tenang, maksudnya. Ia hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi senang.

"Terima kasih." Dan ia pun tersenyum.

Jantung Ichigo berdesir lagi. Anak ini benar-benar cantik! Dan Ichigo semakin menaruh minat padanya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan dating menemuimu kalau tidak begitu sibuk dan akan kuajarkan banyak hal padamu."

Rukia mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo tidak berbohong. Ia datang setelahnya sambil membawakan makanan dan buah-buahan—yang sebenarnya tak perlu repot.

Pulau ini benar-benar ajaib. Setelah kepergian Ichigo kemarin, muncul gua dari dalam tanah dan di dalam sana sudah terdapat ranjang, lemari pakaian lengkap beserta isinya, meja rias, almari buku, meja makan, dapur dan kekuatan ajaib yang membuat semua benda kembali ke tempatnya semula setelah digunakan. Bahkan kekuatan ajaib itu bisa memasak makan malam untuk Rukia. Ini seperti Ojigya milik Dewi Calypso di dongeng lama (namun cerita ini sangat sedih—begitu menurut Rukia. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tahan hidup sendirian tanpa orang lain kecuali mahkluk kasat mata yang melakukan semua pekerjaanmu? Dan sekiranya datang orang—yang pasti laki-laki—kau pasti akan jatuh cinta pada mereka namun mereka PASTI menolakmu? Sakit pasti).

Kali ini Kon tidak ikut—entah kenapa. Tak apalah, kemarin Rukia sudah puas mengelus dan membelainya dan Ichigo juga sudah memberitahunya segalanya tentang Kon—bagian macan tutulnya, sih.

Dan Ichigo sekali lagi memegang teguh janjinya, ia benar-benar mengajarkan banyak hal dari pengetahuan dari penjuru dunia. Sejarahnya, orang-orang pentingnya, dongeng-dongeng paling lama, cara bertani, cara memanen anggur, bagaimana dunia bisa terbentuk, seperti apa Dunia Bawah itu, bagaimana keadaan Gunung Olimpus yang sebenarnya, seperti apa wujud Dewa-Dewi, seberapa banyakkah mereka, mengapa hewan A tidak bisa berada di pulau B, kenapa ada malam dan siang, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa mempunyai empat musim, dan kenapa manusia harus mati.

Entahlah, Rukia bebar-benar senang dengan semua ini. Semua pengetahuan baru ini, seluruh hari-hari yang dilaluinya di pulau—yang baru-baru ini ia ketahui bernama Naxos—ini, segala hal yang diucapkan dan dilakukan Ichigo untuknya. Ya, semuanya begitu menyenangkan.

Serta jangan lupakan degup aneh yang selalu mengganggu Rukia ketika melihat Ichigo datang entah dari mana sambil tersenyum. Ya, degupan aneh itu. Perasaan aneh namun menggelitik. Ia harus selalu meremas dadanya tiap kali Ichigo datang dan mencoba untuk tetap terlihat tenang walau rona merah tak pelak muncul di keua pipi gembilnya.

Bersama Ichigo membuatnya lupa pada semua masalahnya. Keluarganya, hidup membosankannya, si Sialan Renji, semuanya.

Sampai akhirnya bibirnya berani bertanya mengenai sesuatu.

"Kali ini aku punya pertanyaan," Rukia memelintir ujung bajunya kecil-kecil dengan gesture tidak nyaman. Pipinya kembali merona.

"Setiap hari bukankah kau meamng punya pertanyaan untukku?" Ichigo membalas.

Mereka kemudian berdiam diri, saling duduk berjarak semester—Ichigo meluruskan kakinya dan menopang badannya dengan kedua tangannya, sedangkan Rukia memeluk kakinya sambil menatap lauta lepas. Suara ombak dan burung camar dengan jelas terdengar di cuping telinga mereka. Deburan ombak membawa bau amis dan asin air laut. Angin sore berdesir dan matahari mulai kembali ke peraduan.

Rukia memcah keheningan itu, "Apa namanya kalau kau merasa degup jantungmu bergerak begitu cepat, darahmu naik ke kepala, dalam perut yang merasa tergelitik—ketika kau berada bersama orang lain?"

Debur ombak sekali lagi menabrakkan diri di karang dan bibir pantai. Ichigo terlihat terkejut. Ia memandang Rukia dengan intens. Namun akhirnya ia hanya mendesah pelan.

"Namanya 'cinta'."

"Cinta… ya?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Rukia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya.

"Oh."

Dan Ichigo yakin ia melihat daun telinga Rukia yang semerah tomat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoo! Karena itulah semua benda manusia jatuh! Karena sesuatu yang kau sebut 'grafitasi' itu! Pengetahuan ini bagus sekali! Terima kasih, Ichigo!" Rukia berujar senang. Pertanyaan hari ini terjawab; mengapa benda bisa jatuh ke bawah? Dan jawabannya karena grafitasi, suatu daya magnet yang menyebabkan benda-benda itu ditarik ke bawah. Bagus, Rukia senang sekali dengan pengetahuan baru itu. Ia terus-menerus melempar buah kelapa ke udara dan jatuh ke pasir.

Entah, memang dia senang sekali melempar sesuatu dan akhirnya benda-benda itu jatuh. Rukia awalnya tidak tahu mengapa, saat ia bertanya pun orang akan menjawab karena itu adalah takdirnya untuk jatuh dan Rukia sama sekali tidak puas dengan jawaban itu. Dan sekarang pertanyaannya terjawab. Mana mungkin ia tidak senang?

Dan Ichigo memberitahunya tentang ini. Sang Dewa begitu baik hati. Rukia bisa tersenyum sepanjang hari kalau begini. Setiap hari diberi asupan pengetahuan, dan diberi berbagai macam guyonan walau tak cocok dengan wajahnya yang selalu merengut itu (Rukia benar-benar tidak habis pikir kalau sarkasme bisa dibuat selucu milik Ichigo).

Ichigo pun, di lain pihak, sangat senang—walau tak ia tampakkan secara gamblang di wajahnya yang tampan itu. Hanya tersenyum sedkit, tertawa sedikit, namun ia tulus. Benar-benar tulus. Senyuman Rukia membuat hatinya berdesir tidak nyaman, seakan tiada senyumnya, semua anggur di tanah Bumi akan musnah.

Sudah sejak pertama mereka bertemu, Rukia menjadi pusat perhatian Sang Dewa Anggur. Ayahnya, Isshin, sempat murka karena Ichigo melalaikan tugasnya menumbuhkan anggur di beberapa wilayah karena menghabiskan sepanjang minggu bersama Rukia. Ah, sungguh sial waktu itu diberi ceramah ini-itu, namun apa boleh dikata? Rukia benar-benar menjadi 'pusat' dunianya.

Wajahnya, iris violetnya, senyumnya, kata-kata kasarnya, kejujurannya, kelakuannya, keberaniannya, tingkah lakunya yang jauh dari kata seorang 'putri'—begitu apa adanya, tanpa cela, tidak seperti manusia lainnya. Gadis itu begitu 'unik', begitu menawan, dan begitu mencandu melebihi segala anggur bagi Ichigo.

Sebuah senyum terlukis jelas di wajah Ichigo yang tampan, "Hei, Rukia." Panggilnya pelan. Posisinya sama sekali tidak berubah; berbaring di pasir pantai sambil memangku dagunya dan memperhatikan Rukia.

Rukia menoleh, "Hm?" dan irisnya terbelalak begitu melihat wajah Ichigo yang tersenyum. Lebih dari tampan. Dan wajah lebih dari tampannya itu sedang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Seketika bibir Sang Dewa menempel di bibir Sang Putri Kreta.

"Maukah kau menjadi tiang anggur yang menopang hatiku?" pinta sang Dewa. Ia menempelkan keningnya ke kening Rukia.

Wajah Rukia merona, kemudian ia menautkan kedua alisnya—sebal, "Kau tidak cocok dengan ucapan seperti itu, Bodoh."

"Dan manusia sepertimu seharusnya tidak pantas mengatai Dewa sepertiku bodoh, Nona."

"Plus walaupun aku mengataimu 'Bodoh' selama ini, kau tidak pernah protes dan kurasa kau tidak akan menarik ucapanmu soal 'menjadi tiang hati apalah itu', 'kan?" Rukia mencibir.

Ichigo terkekeh, "Tidak, aku tidak akan menariknya kembali—aku bersumpah pada Sungai Styx, kok. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Bodoh!"

"Woi!"

"Tentu saja jawabannya mau!" dan Rukia mengecup bibir Ichigo lagi. Ichigo membalasnya dengan lumatan lembut sambil menyusupkan tangannya dibalik rambut hitam pekat Rukia.

"Aku akan meminta Ayah untuk membuatmu menjadi mortal."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak sanggup melihatmu mati dalam pelukanku, tentu saja." Ichigo memeluk Rukia erat.

"Oh," Rukia ber-oh kecil. Ia hanya manusia biasa yang kebetulan bisa melihat di balik Kabut, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Mana mungkin ia bisa menjadi pasangan Dewa kalau ia tetap menjadi manusia, bukan? Pilihan Ichigo cukup bijak. Gadis itu membalas pelukannya, "Tapi kelihatannya aku tetap akan ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya mati."

"…Sesekali pikirkan perasaanku saat aku melihatmu mati, kek." Nada Ichigo terdengar kesal. Bisa-bisanya Tuan Putri ini berkata seperti itu setelah seorang Ichigo 'Dionysus' Kurosaki meminangnya.

"Memang tidak bisa berdiskusi dengan Hades? Maksudku, dongeng lama tentang Orpheus dan lainnya."

"Dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah diajak berdiskusi. Ujung-ujungnya si Orpheus juga mati, jadi tidak usah berpikir macam-macam soal 'mati'."

Rukia tertawa, "Hahaha! Iya, iya! Lucu melihatmu menunjukkan kekhawatiranmu!" ejek Rukia.

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya, "Dan aku hanya menunjukkannya pada dirimu, jadi berterima kasihlah." Ia kemudian bersiul panjang dan derap langkah binatang terdengar dari angkasa. Itu seekor macan tutul—oh, itu Kon!

"Ichigooo! Akhirnya kau memanggilkuuu! Kak Rukiaaa~ Sudah lama tak bertemu~ Kau makin cantik, deh~" Kon langsung menapakkan keempat kakinya di pasir putih dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke telapak tangan Rukia.

Rukia mengelus hewan keramat Ichigo itu, "Haha, Kon, lama tak jumpa."

"Jadi," Ichigo langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Rukia sehingga kini Rukia juga ikut berdiri, "Ayo ke Olimpus!" dan kemudian Dewa Anggur itu membopong Rukia layaknya pemburu membopong buruannya, disampirkan ke pundak.

"Ichigo! Bersikap sopan sama Kak Rukia! Dia putri, tahu!"

"Sekarang istriku. Jadi aku boleh menggendongnya seperti apapun." Ichigo menjawabnya enteng, tak lupa menjulurkan lidahnya—yang langsung membuat Kon jadi keki setengah mati. Rukia tertawa lagi.

"Lagian dengan posisi begini, aku lebih mudah melihat pemandangan terakhir yang akan kutatap di Naxos, Kon."

Kon mendesah panjang, "Terserahlah, kalian. Ayo cepat! Aku akan memabwa kalian ke Olimpus dalam sekali lompat!" Kon berkata semangat. Ekornya bergoyang-goyang semangat.

"Ayo!" jawab Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan.

Dan mereka pun langsung menaiki punggung Kon dan melesat menuju Olimpus bersama.

"Akan kutunjukkan dunia padamu, Rukia! Aku bersumpah atas nama Sungai Styx!"

"Kunantikan janjimu, Ichigo!"

Mereka bertiga pun tertawa, menikmati momen mereka sambil menatap matahari terbenam dan menyaksikan Dewa Helios—sang Dewa Matahari—melintas menggunakan kereta mataharinya sambil melambai pada mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**A/N :** Tipikal Dewa-Dewi Yunani; jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Diambil dari kisah _**'Dionysus dan Ariadne'**_ (atau Bacchus—nama Romawi Dionysus—dan Ariadne) dengan perubahan plot seperlunya karena dari sekian banyak mitos homo (_**HOMO I TOLD YA**_ AHAHAH!) Yunani, gue juga suka beberapa mitos _straight_-nya, kok. Dan Dionysus itu cukup setia sama Ariadne, dia menyembuhkan patah hatinya cewek itu setelah ditinggal sama Theseus (pahlawan Athena yang cukup pengen gue unyel" jadi tempe ahahaha) mencintai Ariadne setulus hati.

_Weellll_, dan gue seorang **IchiRuki shipper** yang baru nyumbang **satu** _fic_ di _fandom_ ini, _ave_! **#no** dan _fanfic_ ini buat **#DeathberryChallenge ****#IchiRukiDay #FTiL** di **FB**. **XDD** semoga kalian menikmatinya. **:D **(walo gue akuin buat IchiRuki _moments_ harusnya dibanyakin. Tapi ntar ini lebih dari 7k _words_ dan SIAPA YANG MAU BACA WOI? **#krik**)

Akhir kata, _**mind to RnR guys**_? **:3**

—**Rui Arisawa.**


End file.
